This invention relates to a tamper-proof injector or applicator for dispensing a liquid or pasty drug according to the generic part of claim 1. The injector or applicator is used in particular for dispensing a drug for the medical treatment of an animal, in particular for the medical treatment of the udder of an animal. In addition, the invention can be applied to any known form of administration (oral, nasal, etc.).